The North Remembers
by Pur Toujours
Summary: Game of Thrones and Frozen Crossover. The North had always been a harsh and unforgiving place, with the cold days and even colder nights, which produced the finest warriors in all of Westeros. The North Remembers those who have done wrong and the North Punishes. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are the North personified.
1. Chapter 1

The North Remembers 04/24/2014

The North had always been a harsh and unforgiving place, with the cold days and even colder nights, which produced the finest warriors in all of Westeros. The Northerners had the blood of the First Men running through their veins, they upheld the Old Gods views and traditions. Many believed the Starks were the rulers of the North that Lord Eddard Stark was the one who ruled with the word of King Robert Baratheon and an iron fist. Those who believed this were wrong. The Starks were never the Kings in the North, not even in the days of Bran the Builder. The rulers had always been the Winter-Wolves, in fact those in the North stilled called the current oldest heir the Queen of the North and her younger sister the last Wolf. It was because of the Queen of the North that the North was the way it was, the first born of the Winter-Wolves always had the power of Winter, of Ice, Snow, Frost and all things associated with Winter, it was their duty to keep the Wall up, to keep the North cold and harsh to protect it from anyone who would wish to invade the North. The Winter-Wolves ruled from the Bay of Ice, their family's ancestral home was a magnificent castle made of thick, blue ice that was near as tall as the Wall and their grounds stretched for all of the Bay of Ice.

Elsa Winter-Wolf both hated and loved that their castle was as huge it is, she hated it because it could take nearly the entire day to find her little sister, Anna and she loved it because it could take nearly three days before her husband, Hans, finally found her, whining about one problem or the other. Hans was of the Southern Isles, where there was always warm summer days with bright skies and green grasses, her marriage to him was only to ensure the Winter-Wolf line, her father made sure Hans had no claim on any children conceived before he died. Elsa had four children, Kristoff her eldest son, Lyanna her eldest daughter, Anya her youngest daughter and Olaf her youngest son. None of them came from Hans, he knew it and Elsa knew it, hells the entire North knew it. But only Elsa and Anna knew whose children they are.

"Gods, Anna. Where is she?" Elsa was starting to get annoyed with her sister, even though she knew it wasn't Anna's fault

"Elsa! The King has arrived at Winterfell with half of Kings Landing by the looks of it. Come on we have to go." Anna skidded into the hall, followed by the four children and their bear sized wolves

"I was looking for you. I assume we're riding the wolves there?" She said, gesturing for them to follow her out to the yard

"Ansgar. Come." A monstrous pure white wolf with deep blue eyes, the size of a bear came bounding towards her with a slightly smaller, red coloured wolf green eyes following behind, Anna's wolf Arnbjorg

"Elsa, darling, I'm sure you weren't going to leave with out me." Elsa closed her eyes and groaned at the pretentious voice she heard

"Well, I know how much you don't like riding the wolves and Ansgar doesn't like you at all and seeming's as that's what the children and Anna want, that's what we're doing. I thought you would rather stay."

"Nonsense, I enjoy riding with you on Ansgar and Ansgar loves me" He said smiling, moving to pat the massive wolf who growled at him and snapped at his hand

"Father, I can almost feel the love radiating off him" Anya giggled, next to her red and white cub who was the size of a small horse

"Indeed, I'm sure he loves father more than he loves mother." Her twin, Olaf said with a smile

"Enough, children. I am your father, you will respect me" Hans said angrily before turning to Elsa "I will accompany you. I will ride on Ansgar with you."

He noticed Anna giggling with the Children, sending a withering glare at them before smiling what he thought was a charming smile at Elsa before climbing onto Ansgar behind Elsa while the others climbed onto their respective companions. At full speed they reached Winterfell by the time two candle marks passed, they entered the dining hall to be met with a grand feast with the Stark and Baratheon families dining on the head table, as soon as Eddard seen them he jumped to his feet and all but raced to greet them

"Lady Elsa, Lady Anna, young Lords Kristoff and Olaf and young Ladies Lyanna and Anya, it has been too long. Please come, sit, and eat." He gestured to the table, completely ignoring Hans

"Ned, who are these lovely ladies and young men? A King should always know his subjects" King Robert boomed standing in front of them, eyeing Elsa and Anna as the curtsied in a way a married man should not look at any other ladies than his wife

"I am Lady Elsa, my sister Anna and my children Kristoff, Lyanna, Anya and Olaf, my grace" Elsa said politely, gesturing to each as she said their name

"And what of the red-headed man behind you?"  
"Oh, that's my husband, Lord Hans" Elsa said dismissively

By the time the feast was over, neither Elsa nor Anna noticed how well Lyanna and Queen Cersei got along nor how King Robert and Hans seemed to know each other much better than they should.

Olaf was a boy of ten who had always loved playing in the snow in the weirwoods at home, so when he found the weirwoods at Winterfell he would play there all day, the third day visiting the weirwoods he left his wolf Marshmallow back in Winterfell and he noticed he was being followed so when he knelt down to gather snow he discreetly pulled out the blade made of ice his mother made for him and all of his siblings to protect themselves with, which Aunt Anna showed them how to. He turned slowly, holding the blade up before noticing it was just King Robert he put it away before acting like the Lord his mother and aunt showed him how to  
"My grace, my apologies for pulling my blade on you, I hadn't know it was you" He said with a bowed head

"It's perfectly fine, Olaf, was it? But perhaps you should of kept it out" Olaf looked up to a crossbow being held right in his face, the arrow touching his nose

"My grace, what are you doing?"  
"You see, your father is a very good friend of mine and he has told me how you mock him on a daily basis and interrupt the time he spends with your mother. That's not very good, so I'm here to fix his problem" He said with a sick smile

"My mother will find out it was you who did this. You will die for this." Olaf said calmly

"Are you not scared, boy?"

"No. My family doesn't fear death, we welcome it. The Old Gods will welcome me and while they have no power in the south but my mother does"

"Foolish boy, I am a King and your mother is a whore, she has no power" He said before pulling the trigger, burring the arrow into the young boys skull

Back in Winterfell a heartbreaking sound was heard, a symphony of wolves howling in a soul wrenching way

"Ansgar, what's a matter?" Elsa spoke worriedly when she heard the wolves howl and Ansgar start scratching at the door

She opened the door before climbing onto her wolf that took off faster than he had ran any other time, into the weirwoods. Elsa got a sick feeling in her stomach when she realized where Ansgar was bringing her, out of the corner of her eye she seen Arnbjorg with Anna on her back before the wolves came to sudden stop, not being able to get through the thick shrubs Elsa grabbed her sisters hand, interlacing their fingers before they walked into the clearing together

"No" she heard Anna whisper, staring at a spot in the snow

There, in the snow was a small body surrounded by a puddle of blood red snow, she recognized the bodies hair and sprinted over to him

"Olaf, Olaf no" She cried, her tears freezing on her cheeks as she swept the hair away from Olaf's forehead and she heard a high pitched, crackling howl that could only belong to Anna as someone collapsed next to her and she seen a mass of red hair lean against Olaf's chest. They didn't know how long they were there it could have been seconds or it could have been weeks

"We have to get him back, we have to tell the children." Anna spoke, her voice cracking as she tried to pull the arrow out as softly as possible, tears streaming down her cheeks and she pulled Elsa up, who cradled Olaf in her arms, as she did when he was a baby no bigger than a loaf of bread. Anna could see her sisters shoulders shaking with the effort she was putting in not to sob, she heaved Elsa up on Ansgar who looked like he was crying himself before mounting Arnborg who looked the same as Ansgar, they slowly made their way back to Winterfell, Ansgar and Arnborg howling their loudest to alert the others of their return

Eddard Stark was in the yard and upon seeing them he thought that little Olaf was asleep, thinking he fell asleep in the weirwoods the way his Rickon would with Shaggydog but seeing the grief and pain etched on Anna's face and the shaking of Elsa's shoulders and her bowed head, he knew something was wrong, checking that no one was around he said

"My Queen, what has happened?"  
Neither Elsa nor Anna said anything as Anna helped Elsa down from Ansgar, but she was useless to stop Elsa from crumbling to her knees when a fresh set of sobs shook her small frame and an anguished cry was ripped from her throat and Anna collapsed beside her. Slowly the people of Winterfell left their beds to see what the commotion was about and they all bowed their heads and shed silent tears for their Queen and their little prince

"Mother?" Elsa looked up when she heard Kristoff's voice that was slowly walking towards her with his younger siblings trailing behind him. Anya was the first to notice the boy in her mother's arms before sprinting to her

"Olaf, Olaf wake up. Wake up, WAKE UP" She screamed as Lyanna crumbled to the floor beside her mother and Kristoff stood, staring in complete shock but everyone could see the heaving of his large shoulders

"Who did this?" He whispered with a broken voice "I'll kill them. I'LL KILL THEM AND THEIR ENTIRE FUCKING FAMILY" He screamed, turning to look at the crowd "If any of you find any lead to who done this, come to me. If you delayed for one fucking second I will mount your head on a pike before you can say winter. Go. Go now." He seemed to age before their eyes, gone was the young green boy of 16 and in his place stood a man with fire in his eyes. Everyone but the Starks and Queen Cersei left, following them into Olaf's room where Elsa set her baby boy on his bed, tucking him in for the last time

"I am so sorry, m'lady. Please know that every resource available in Winterfell will be at your service" Lady Catelyn spoke with sorrow in her voice before leaving the room, pulling Eddard with her

"If it would please you, Lady Elsa, my Queen's guard will guard your children as they would guard me. Any resources available to me will be available to you. Now may not be the time, but I feel you should know. King Robert said he was going to accompany Olaf to weirwoods. I don't know why but I know he still hasn't returned so perhaps he may know something of this."

"Thank-you Queen Cersei. We would life to be left alone, if it please you" Elsa said in an emotionless voice, not even glancing up at the Queen as she spoke a clear dismissal


	2. Chapter 2

05/04/2014

Princess Lyanna Winter-Wolf was a beautiful girl of sixteen who was born at the height of winter before the summer came. Her mother had always told her that the night she was born, all you could hear were the howling winds and wolves. Lyanna had her mother's looks, white blonde hair, porcelain skin but she had her aunts eyes a beautiful teal colour. The girl could always be found on top of her red wolf Erhard with her bow strapped to her back and sword strapped at her hip walking through the woods in the early hours of the morn. This morning she found herself wandering towards the weirwoods where Olaf was, she guided Erhard through the thick shrubbery and sat against the base of the weir wood tree looking at the red snow just in front of her. It hurt her heart to know that Olaf would never come to her room in the middle of the night asking her to play with him in snow or to come pray with him at the weir woods. Sweet Olaf who would never hurt a fly didn't deserve his death but she knew he would've been as brave as a boy his age could be. She knew she ought to grieve and she did miss her sweet summer brother dearly but she was raised in the old ways and Olaf wouldn't want her to lose herself to grief.

After half a candle mark passed, she heard rustling in the bushes and soft groan. Lyanna pulled an arrow taut on her bow and slowly stalked over, getting ready to free her arrow at the intruder before recognizing the beautiful Queen Cersei trying to free her dress from where it got caught on a stick, putting her arrow back in her quiver and the bow back on her back she went about freeing the Queens dress, startling her

"I'm sorry, your grace. I heard a noise so I came to investigate. I thought perhaps it was a commoner, not my beautiful Queen" Lyanna spoke with confidence and a easy smile causing Cersei to pause for a moment before gaining her wits

"Lady Lyanna. What are you doing up so early?" Cersei smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in her dress, growing flustered

"The woods calm Erhard and I. I do not like to be cooped up for long periods of times, I grow restless. My lady mother say's I have the wolves blood in me"

"Erhard? Whose Er" Cersei was cut off at her own small scream as a monstrous wolf came galloping over with blood dripping off it's jowl's as it all but tackled Lyanna to the floor and laid on top of the struggling girl, when the girl finally succeeded in pushing the wolf off her and standing back up, brushing snow off her now partly see through white dress with a smile

"That would be Erhard, my Queen. My apologies for that display, my Queen. I would like to say he doesn't usually do that but it is quite a common thing" Seeing the shocked looked on Cersei's face Lyanna explained "He's a descendant from my mother's and aunts pack, we all have one. My mother's is the biggest and the white one with blue eyes, his name is Ansgar, my aunts is the next biggest one that's red with green eyes, her name is Arnbjorg. Kristoff's is the brown one with brown eyes, his name is Sven. Anya's is the red and white one with a blue and a green eye, her name is Hadufuns. O-Olaf's wolf was the pure white one with golden eyes, his name is Marshmallow" She stuttered and looked away as she said Olaf because looking back and smiling "Come, sit with me, my Queen. Erhard will keep us warm, won't you Erhard?" She said, walking over and ungracefully flopping down onto Erhard as the Queen slowly approached, scared that the massive wolf would turn on her "Erhard is a sweetheart, my Queen. He won't hurt you unless I instruct him to and I wouldn't want to ruin your pretty little face or pretty little dress" she said, laying her shadowcat skin cloak on the floor, fur up for Cersei to sit on

"If I didn't know any better, Lady Lyanna, I would say you were trying to court me" Cersei said playfully as she sat down and slowly leaned against Erhard "I know you're not because I don't take you for a fool who wishes to be beheaded by the king"

"I like beautiful things, my Queen. I like to look at them, I like to touch them and in your case" Lyanna slid off of Erhard to sit next to Cersei and leaned close to her ear and setting her hand on Cersei's inner thigh "I like to fuck them" sitting back and smiling at the female Lannister, leaving her hand in place, rubbing her thumb against the fabric of Cersei's dress "If that make's me a fool, so be it. If the King want's my head he must remember that winter is coming and he is but a sweet summer child playing an adult who speaks of thing's he doesn't know about. He has fought battle's and won, yes, I am a young girl of sixteen name day's without a battle to her name, yes. But I am a Winter-Wolf, I am Winter personified" She said smiling, "and I have Erhard here to protect me" she said to lighten the mood, looking at the Wolf who was sprawled out on it's back, asleep

"You mustn't say things like that, Lyanna, if someone were to hear you" Cersei forgot all professionalism when she was around the young girl

"If someone were here, Erhard would immobilize them before they even thought of telling the King, which is why I can do this" She leant foreword and caught the Queen's lips with her own, kissing her with such passion that it made the female Lannister gasp. Lyanna took this opportunity to deepen the kiss and touch Cersei's tongue with her own before pulling away, smiling at the flushed skin of her Queen

"I have seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking, Cersei. You also look at the Stark girl, Sansa, that way. She is quite beautiful, I must admit"

"I-I" Cersei stuttered, not knowing how to respond to that

"I'm sure we could convince her to join us, if that pleased you" Truthfully, Lyanna wanted Sansa as much as she wanted the Queen, this was as much for her as it was for the Queen

"No one must know" Cersei stressed "If Robert were to know"

"Fuck the King. His time is coming to an end" Lyanna smirked at the shocked face of Cersei as she pulled her back up "Now, if I remember correctly, in two candle marks, you are to be on the road for Kingslanding. So you must go and pack" She said pulling Cersei to her feet before trying to wake Erhard

"It's like he's in hibernation, gods" She huffed angrily before taking a few strides back

"What are you-OH MY GODS" Cersei was cut off by the young girl sprinting towards the wolf and diving onto it, causing the wolf to jerk awake and look for danger before growling at the girl who smiled and kissed the wolf shoulder before climbing onto it, holding her hand out to Cersei who gingerly took it

"It's just like riding a horse. A pissed off horse at the moment, but a horse nonetheless" she said, heaving the Queen onto the wolf

She let Cersei off the wolf just before the tree's broke and pressed a kiss to her knuckles

"I'll see you soon, my Queen."

Elsa had found out who had killed Olaf by inspecting the arrow, which was engraved with a stag wearing a crown with R.B in the crown. She had called for all of her children and Anna the moment she found out, she had Ansgar, Arnbjorg outside of the door and the children's wolves' at every window to make sure they weren't being eavesdropped on

"Mother? Why are we here?" Kristoff asked

"It was Robert Baratheon. Robert Baratheon killed Olaf." Everyone in the room flinched at the anger and hate in her voice

Anna snapped her head to look at her sister, wrapping an arm around her waist

"Are you completely sure, Elsa?"

Elsa showed Anna and the children the arrow before throwing it against the wall, stood up and started pacing before stopping abruptly and looking at her family

"We must go to Kings Landing. Anya, you will stay at the Bay of Ice. Don't argue, Anya you are too young to go south. If Ansgar is correct, our little Lyanna has captured the heart of the golden lioness and is on her way to capturing the grey she-wolfs heart. We will need both of them while we're south" Elsa spoke, smiling at her daughter to let her know that it's okay

"I don't want to use them, mother" Lyanna spoke with a quiet voice

"You wont be, child. The golden lioness will serve as protection from the King, gods knows he needs the golden lions to keep funding his drinking and whoring, and the she-wolf is stronger than she looks. She has great potential and I will train her myself, if I must."

"Okay, mother"

Elsa felt a hand slip down to her backside, looking at Anna then back to the children

"Go prepare for the travel, children. Your aunt and I have things we need to discuss" when the children left the room, she locked the door before looking at Anna who was looking at the floor, wringing her hands as tears dripped down her cheeks

"I know, love" Elsa said softly as she wrapped her arms around her sister's and lovers shoulders, causing Anna to drop her head to taller girls shoulder before mumbling something Elsa didn't understand

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to kill him, Elsa. I'm going to kill him and the entire fucking Baratheon line. Every single one of them"

"Easy there feisty pants. You know you mustn't harm the golden haired Baratheon's" Elsa said, kissing Anna's temple

"I don't think they're his. I heard that the golden lion and lioness had a relationship much like ours, once upon a time"

"Interesting. You're telling Lyanna"


	3. Chapter 3

05/05/2014

**So, I was trying to work out the ages for the characters but Elsa and Anna were getting too old for my plans for them, so I was thinking that because of Elsa's powers she stopped aging at 21 and Anna had an old Valyrian spell cast on her, tying her life to Elsa's so here's the age thing**

**Elsa's real age is two hundred while her physical age is twenty one, same as Anna but her physical age is eighteen **

**Kristoff: Eighteen**

**Lyanna: Seventeen**

**Olaf and Anya: Ten**

**Cersei: Twenty five**

It took a month to get to Kings Landing from Winterfell because Lyanna pleaded for them to stay with the group, taking nightly strolls with either the golden lioness or the she-wolf to win their favour. Elsa and Anna would also take night strolls when Anna would wake her lover up as the moon was at it's highest point with a "Do you want to build a snowman?", they would wander out of camp as far as they could and make love to each other until the sun was raising. It was in the middle of the night when Elsa had her first proper interaction with Sansa Stark, she was sitting near a lake with her direwolf, Lady, singing to herself while Elsa was walking with Ansgar. Elsa watched for a few minutes before speaking softly

"You have a lovely voice, Lady Sansa" startling the young girl who quickly and gracefully rose to her feet and curtsied

"Thank-you, My Queen" She said with her head still bowed, Elsa laughed and gently lifted her head to look her in the eyes and smiled at her

"There is no need for that while we are South, come sit, I would like to know more about this courtship you are having with my Lyanna" Elsa said as she took a seat leaning against Ansgar

"I-I d-don't know what you're talking about, m-my Queen" Sansa stuttered looking everywhere but Elsa

"Dear girl, Lyanna doesn't hide anything from me, she's quite taken to you. I only wish to know that you won't hurt her and please, call me Elsa"

"I-I would n-never, my qu- Elsa"

"Thank-you Sansa. Would you like to see something?" Elsa changed the topic abruptly, pulling her glove off of her hand

"If you wish to show me, I would not be opposed" Elsa smiled and shook her head, she had heard of this girls politeness as she walked towards the water, stepping into it until it was up to her waist and using intricate hand movements that Sansa could only wish to copy before a stunning ice-sculpture of Sansa standing tall looking fierce with her wolf just behind her, snarling

"The rumours are true, you control winter" Sansa gasped "It is magnificent, my queen, but I do not look like that"

"Yes, I do, Lyanna will soon as well and no, you don't. But you could if you would let me train you."

Back at the camp Kristoff and Lyanna were sword fighting, with Kristoff currently winning

"Kristoff! Stop using your damn powers, that's cheating" Lyanna complained

"Sister dear, you use your own advantage in a fight to disadvantage your opponent" He said smugly

"Fine, Erhard, immobilize" causing the huge wolf to tackle Kristoff to the ground, laying on Kristoff

"Okay, okay, get the big lump off me and I won't use my powers anymore"

"Erhard, off and sit" She said, pointing to the space behind her before readying her sword again

"What's this? A girl with a sword?" A booming voice called "Why, I hadn't any idea they knew what side to hold"

Turning, the siblings saw King Robert striding towards them with his kings guard in tow

"Greetings, your grace" Lyanna and Kristoff spoke together with a bow and a curtsy respectively

"What do you know of fighting, girl? You look like a wind gust could blow you away" He said, leering at her causing Kristoff to step in front of her

"My mother always insisted that my sister and I learnt how to fight beside my brothers. In case some scum looked or touched us in a way we didn't agree with" She said with a pointed look towards the King, angering him

"Listen here, girl, I am the King!" He said with a red face

"Indeed you are, my grace" She said with mock politeness

"Throw her in the holding cells!" King Robert all but screamed, causing his Kings Guard to grab her by the arms and bystanders to look on in shock

"How about a little wager?" Kristoff began "If Lyanna here can beat one of your Kings Guard in a duel, she stay's right where she is but if she can't, we'll both go to the holding cells"

"A girl beat a member of the Kings Guard?" One of the gold cloaks scoffed "Impossible."

"He's right, but I'll take your little wager, boy, and I'll raise the stakes. If I win, you boy will go the holding cell and she will go to my tent for me to do what I please with. If she wins, I will give her one thousand, no, TWO THOUSAND GOLD COINS" King Robert said with an arrogant smile on his face "She'll duel the Hound"

Lyanna had a confident smile on her face as she stood in the famous Winter-Wolf stance, high on her tip toes, one arm behind her back and holding her sword diagonally, waiting for the Hound to charge. Not many people can say they seen exactly what happened during that duel, but they all agreed on one thing: She attacked like winter, cold, hard and unforgiving until the Hound, one the best swordsmen in Kings Landing was on his back with a sword pressed against his throat leaving the entire audience, save for Kristoff, shocked to silence until a powerful and cold voice, that seemed to make the temperature drop by several degrees, rang through the silence

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Shite" Lyanna whispered and attempted to hide her sword behind her back

"Mother, what a lovely surprise, we-" She was cut off with one look by her mother who turned to Sir Jaime Lannister

"Sir Jaime, would you mind explaining to me why my daughter had her sword pressed against your brothers throat?" Elsa spoke coolly with an eyebrow raised at the blonde man

"King Robert and your boy had a wager going, Lady Elsa, if I were to win he would.. H-He would" Sir Jaime couldn't continue as he was so disgusted

"He would WHAT Sir Jamie?"

"He would have his way with her" He whispered causing Elsa to clench her jaw as she stared at the fat King

"and if she won?"

"The King would give her two thousand gold coins"

"Lyanna, go back to my tent. You too, Kristoff. Tell your Aunt Anna of your foolish wager." She said coldly to her two children who all but ran back to the tent before turning to the King and held her hand out, who looked at her like she was mad

"Do you expect me to pay her?" He scoffed, causing the crowd to look at him

"I do and you will" Elsa said, making the temperature drop and made it start snowing

He grumbled as he hand two fat sacks over and stormed off

A candle mark later, Lyanna was finally able to go back to her tent after a thorough telling off by her Mother and Aunt, the only reason she was allowed to go back to her tent is if Ansgar and Erhard stayed out side her tent while Arnbjorg and Sven had to stay out side of Kristoff's tent.

Ten minutes after she got to her tent, she could hear Ansgar start growling. She got up with her sword and looked outside the tent to find Cersei and Sansa standing there looking petrified of Ansgar with Sansa throwing confused looks at Cersei. Resting her hand on Ansgar's hackles she said quietly

"Ansgar, they're safe" causing him to look at her before quieting down while Lyanna held the tent flap open for Sansa and Cersei to walk in to the tent where they were looking for somewhere to sit

"Oh sorry, I hadn't expected company during this trip." Looking around, she groaned "Alright, just find anywhere comfortable to sit" as she flopped down onto the fur rug. Cersei and Sansa both opted to sit gracefully on her bed, sitting as far away from each other as they could


	4. Chapter 4

05/16/2014

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been really busy with school stuff.**

Anna let the tenth huff of frustration as she paced back and forth the length of the tent while Elsa was sitting on their bed writing a letter to Anya and her guard before throwing her quill down

"Alright, what's wrong Anna?"  
"Nothing. What's wrong with you?" Anna snapped at her, causing Elsa to rub her forehead

"Don't be like that, snowflake" Elsa said softly, standing and wrapping her arms around her sisters waist "Talk to me"

Elsa could see the battle Anna was having on the inside so while she waited for Anna to make up her mind, she nuzzled into her neck and pressed soft kisses to the skin there

"The South is dangerous, Els. We need to teach Ly and Kris to defend themselves better. I want to teach them to shift" Anna seen Elsa opens her mouth to argue "Just listen. If they know how to shift, then they can get away if something were to go wrong and they'll have the strength of a wolf to help them in battle"

Elsa sat on the edge of their bed with a frown on her face, thinking

"If they were to shift, they would become more volatile. More likely to cause a fight rather than turn from it. Lyanna has been spending her time with the golden lioness and the she-wolf. What if she were to snap at them? I survived it because of my powers, they wouldn't. We would have two very powerful families after us." At the mention of what happened when Anna first shifted two centuries ago, she grimaced painfully

"Els.. I am so sor-" She was cut off with soft lips pressed against her own  
"Don't apologise. It was as much my fault as it was yours, Anna. I'm fine now and the scar makes me look scary. Remember that time my armour came off and the poor lad all but shat himself when he seen them?" She laughed

"I don't think I had ever seen such a large man run away from someone so quickly. I see where you're coming from, Elsa, how about I teach them to fight like a wolf? Would that be okay?" Anna asked as she pressed herself fully against her lover's body

"Try not to push them too hard, love" She said, causing a wide grin to spread across Anna's face

"I won't, but I know someone that loves being pushed hard" Anna said, pushing Elsa back against the pillows

After five minutes of sitting in awkward silence, Lyanna finally had enough

"So, are we just going to sit here or?" She asked playfully, not to know the outburst it would cause as the two women started yelling at her together, she only caught bits and pieces of what they were saying

"ARE YOU MAD? OR JUST TOUCHED IN THE HEAD?"

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?"

"GODS, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED"  
"SELFISH"  
"IF YOU EVER-"  
"DO THAT AGAIN"  
"**I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF**" Cersei and Sansa yelled together causing Lyanna to burst out laughing

"You think this is funny?" Cersei said, irritated while Sansa glared at her

"Truthfully? Yes. But I'm laughing because for people who come from two entirely different worlds, you sound scary alike when you yell" causing the young girl and women to look at each other before Sansa asked

"Speaking of that, why is she here?"  
"You haven't told her?" Cersei asked

"I was waiting for you to tell her" Lyanna looked between them before sitting between them

"What? You haven't told me what?" Sansa asked, frustrated

"Well, love, you see. Our little lioness here was meant to court you, but it seems she is craven when it comes to affairs of the heart" Lyanna said, causing Cersei to smack her arm and Sansa to blush

"We've both seen the way you look at us, little dove. We've also seen how we look at each other" Cersei spoke, her voice an octave deeper while wrapping her arm around Sansa's waist

"I'm confused"

"Well, why enjoy one women and long for another when you can enjoy both? We would like to be yours and you to be ours. If you agree" Lyanna said, smirking at Sansa confidently

"I-I don't know how that would work, Princess, but I would like it very much" Sansa realised what she said a minute later and glanced at Lyanna who closed her eyes and groaned softly

"Princess?" Cersei asked, "What does she mean by Princess?"  
"Well, I guess I would have to tell you sooner or later. Let's get comfortable" Lyanna said, laying back pulling Sansa to lay against her left side and waited for Cersei to lay against her right, who only raised an eyebrow at her and sat still

"Alright, if you want to be uncomfortable. So, you know how the Starks rule the North by order of your darling husband?" getting a nod of confirmation and a glare "Not completely true. They are the Lords and Ladies of Winterfell and they do answer to Royalty" Glancing down at Sansa who seemed to have remembered about King Robert and looked confusedly at Cersei

"Just not the Baratheon Royalty, they're to green to be able to rule the North. A family who controls winter itself and wolves rule the North. The current Winter Queen is said to be winter personified, as pale as snow and as beautiful as ice and as deadly as winter. While her sister is said to be as wild as wolf and as strong as ten. The tales of her battles are legend in the North and together, they're unbeatable. The Ice Queen keeps the wall up while the Wolf Queen trains all the crows in battle. It's said that they live in an ancient castle made entirely of ice in the Bay of Ice."

"What does that have anything to do with Sansa calling you Princess?"

"The Ice Queen is my mother and The Wolf Queen is my aunt. I am the heiress to the throne." Lyanna said, looking at Cersei who seemed to have been shocked into silence.

As Anna and Elsa laid together in comfortable silence with their sweaty bodies pressed together, Elsa was suddenly inside Ansgar's mind

"The Ice Queen is my mother and The Wolf Queen is my aunt. I am the heiress to the throne." She heard Lyanna say as she looked through the tent flap to see Lyanna laying with the she-wolf pressed into her side while Cersei Lannister was looking down at the two of them, frozen. Lyanna glanced at the tent flap and seen her mothers blue eyes on Ansgar before letting out a growl of frustration causing Elsa to growl back making Sansa jump and Cersei to whirl around as what they thought to be Ansgar barged into their tent as the great beast snarled down at Lyanna

"I had to tell her and I already have so don't get your nickers in a twist" Lyanna grumbled at the wolf who growled back

"No, Cersei won't tell the Baratheon pig" another growl "Oh my gods, she won't!" Turning to Cersei she asked "You won't tell the green King about this will you?" Cersei slowly shook her head, looking between Lyanna and the great beast "See, I told you" she said smugly, causing the great beast to snap at her face, missing it by a hair, causing Sansa to all but fly to the other room, Cersei with her

"That was just plain rude. I'm telling Aunt Anna." She could of laughed at the face the wolf made, knowing it was the look of fear her mother got as the wolf trudged out of the tent

"What in the seven hells?" Cersei whispered causing Lyanna to laugh

"Oh, mother is a warg. She must've accidentally slipped into Ansgar's mind and heard the end of the conversation. She was mad that I told you, thinking you would tell Robert."

"She nearly bit your face off the bi" Cersei was cut off as Sansa glared and her and said

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you" causing Cersei to look between the equally angry ladies in the tent and sighed

"I'm sorry, it was just a shock. I shouldn't of thought about saying it. But now, I have to get back to my tent before Robert finds me missing" She said as she walked out the tent

"I suppose I should leave as well, Princess" Sansa said, looking down

"Stay" Lyanna said before frowning "If you want to, of course and please don't call me princess, we are equal." Causing Sansa to smile at her

"I haven't any sleeping clothes, Lyanna" the words just left her mouth as a loose, white shirt was thrown at her

"I'm afraid I don't have any bottoms to go with that, but that should be enough to protect your modesty" Lyanna said as she stripped down to her underwear and got under her fur blankets, holding them up for Sansa to climb into after she finished changing.


	5. Chapter 5

TNR 5 05/18/2014

**Catelyn and Anna are extremely close with each other, Anna found Catelyn after Brandon died and comforted her and since then they have been as close as sisters. Catelyn knows all about Anna's and Elsa's relationship.**

When Anna went to go wake Lyanna the next morning she ran into Lady Catelyn who was looking for her daughter, Sansa and Anna asked her to join her in waking Lyanna who would help find Sansa  
"Good morning, princess" Lady Catelyn said as she curtsied

"Please, call me Anna. I'm no more of a princess than your Arya is. Your girl reminds me of my Anya." Anna smiled at her and offered her arm  
"Sorry, Anna, how is little Anya? The last time I seen her I thought she was going to get her beast to maul me after I called her Princess" Catelyn laughed as she took Anna's arm  
"She's mad at me. She thought I would take her side over Elsa's when Elsa forbade her from coming South with us but she didn't and I don't think I have ever seen such a look of betrayal on a little face"  
"My Rickon was the same, he screamed and cried for hours demanding that we bring him which got Shaggy Dog into a mood"

"Elsa has always said that your Rickon and our Anya would be perfect but if they fought it would probably result in blood" Anna laughed, picturing the two hot blooded children going at it

"How are the Queen and the children and you, of course? When Ned told me what happened to little Olaf.. No mother should have to go through that" Catelyn trailed off when she seen tears building in Anna's eyes

"We're all trying our best with the situation" Anna said quietly as Lyanna's tent came into view with the two large beast's sitting in front of the tent flap  
"Ansgar, go back to Elsa and Arnbjorg." As soon as Ansgar heard Elsa and Arnbjorg's names he started running back to Elsa's tent as Anna shook her head "Sometimes, these wolves are more human than beast. Erhard, you can sleep now" just as the words left her mouth, the great beast fell to the floor in a heap

"You do have a certain way with them, Anna" Catelyn said, Anna reminded her of all her children with their Dire Wolves

"I am the Queen of Wolves, I think is what the North has taken to calling me" She said as she held the flap open for Catelyn as they stepped in together

"Oh my gods" Anna quickly rushed to pull the blanket up over the two girls while Catelyn was frozen in place  
The two found Lyanna wrapped up with Sansa, who had her leg thrown over Lyanna's hip showing her nickers off to the world while Lyanna had her face pressed against Sansa's chest. Sansa was in a short white shirt while Lyanna was clad only in underwear

"Lady Stark, how opposed would you be to this? Forget she is your Princess and act like she is just a noble girl from Lannister or Martell or something" Anna asked quietly

"If she was truly happy, I wouldn't stop her," Catelyn replied,  
"Alright, time to wake the sleeping beauty's up. Erhard, wake them up" Erhard jumped on Lyanna's side of the bed, causing Sansa to be thrown off the bed while Lyanna shot up holding a knife in her hand looking around for danger, only spotting Lady Catelyn Stark and her Aunt. Realising who her Aunt was with she glanced at Sansa who was staring at her mother with wide eyes and down at herself, quickly gathering the blankets to cover her chest

"Good morning Aunt Anna, Lady Stark. Sansa and I we were just.. Uh.. You see.. Um" Lyanna stuttered, blushing  
"Good morning Mother, Princess Anna" Sansa said as she tried to pull the shirt down to cover more of her legs

"Right, well, we're going to leave you both to get dressed appropriately and try to make up an excuse together while I tell Elsa" Anna said, dragging Catelyn out of the tent hearing Lyanna yell no after her 

**One Week Later**

They had got to Kings Landing with no incidents of any kind after that. King Robert wasn't so lucky on the other hand, his twin set Valyrian Steel swords had gone missing without a trace as to where it went leaving him without a weapon for most of the trip back to Kings Landing. They arrived at Kings Landing early in the morning and the Queen had servants show them to their chambers in Maegor's Holdfast which was the closet's noble apartments to the Queen's own chamber. Elsa insisted that Anna share with her using their wolves' being a mated pair as an excuse, Kristoff's chamber was the one opposite them while Lyanna's was between their chambers and Sansa's chambers. Kristoff made sure to tease them both immensely about this whenever their parents weren't around.

"Hey Els, did we bring our Valyrian blacksmith with us by any chance?" Anna asked innocently, watching Elsa trying to get comfortable on the lumpy bed before huffing and giving up

"Yeah we did, why do you ask?" Elsa replied

"Arnbjorg may or may not of found a twin set of Valyrian swords" She grinned, pulling the familiar looking swords out of one of her many bags

"I knew you would have something to do with that. Do whatever you want, just don't get caught please"  
"That's why I love you" Anna grinned, putting the swords back before climbing onto Elsa, kissing her  
"I don't know why I love you. You're annoying" Elsa grinned as she wrapped her arms around Anna's neck  
"It's because I'm so pretty"  
They stayed like this for the rest of the night, wrapped in each other's arms sharing soft kisses as the sun set until they finally fell asleep together

The next day Anna went to their Blacksmith with the swords who just grinned at her and started melting them down  
"What do you want made out of them, Princess?" The hulking man asked  
"Would it be possible to make six daggers out of them?" Anna asked as she looked around his work space  
"I could make six daggers out of one, Princess. What would you like to do with the other?"  
"Make it into another sword" She said  
"Any special features on any of the daggers or the sword?" He asked and quickly pushed her away from the stiletto blade she was about to touch "Sorry, Princess, but that's a poisoned stiletto blade"  
"Whoops, Thank-you. Um, would you be able to make different handles and hilts for all of them?" Receiving a nod she continued, "Alright, only two need modified handles, I want two handles to look like ice with a snarling wolf head hilt with sapphires for eyes, one to have a lioness head hilt with gold used for the eyes, two with snarling wolf heads one with emeralds for eyes and the other with ruby eyes and a male's dagger with again a snarling wolf with diamond eyes. Out of their mouths I want a tiny little poisoned needle that can be retracted at will. On the sword I want written Olaf's Revenge" She said all in one breath while the blacksmith hurriedly wrote it all down

"Alright, these should be done tomorrow. But while you're here, I may as well give you these. Prince Olaf came to me and asked me to show him how to carve wood. This is what he made for you and Queen Elsa." He said handing over two weir wood bracelets of Wolf's howling at a snowflake held on both of the wolf's noses  
"I.. Thank-you." Anna hurried off to show Elsa what their Olaf made

**The next morning**

Anna gathered her family as well as Sansa together to give them their daggers

"The South is dangerous for people of the North, our gods don't have power here and there are little birds everywhere waiting to tell their masters of our secrets. I had these made by our Blacksmith, hopefully they will help protect you." She said as she handed each of them a black box with their names written on them "Sansa, I'm sure your father will show you how to use it"  
She watched all their faces as they first seen their dagger. Kristoff and Lyanna looked like they were about to start vibrating with excitement while Sansa was looking at her with wide eyes

"Is everything alright, Sansa?"

"This is Valyrian Steel, my grace, I simply can't accept this" She said, trying to hand it back

"You can and you will, Princess's orders" Anna said

"Queen's orders as well" Elsa chimed in

"Thank-you so much, your grace" Sansa said with a curtsy

"None of that here" Anna said pulling the girl into her arms "Families hug, not curtsy"

"Now, I had a special feature made" she said as she pulled her own dagger out "If you press either of the eyes, a little needle will come out" she demonstrated "This needle is poisonous. Half of the handle is full of this poison so it won't run out in a hurry. This is only for emergencies, okay?" She said, looking around the room receiving nods  
"Alright children, all of you go away now. I can tell Lyanna and Kristoff want to fight with theirs, Sansa you should go ask your father to train you" Sansa and Kristoff left together while Lyanna stayed behind

"Thank-you, Aunt Anna. Sansa was scared you wouldn't welcome her to our family" She said as she hugged her aunt tightly  
"If I can accept the lioness, I can accept the she-wolf. Speaking of the lioness, I had one made for her as well but I don't trust her enough yet. I'm sorry" Anna said apologetically causing Lyanna to wave it off  
"I wouldn't either. Thank-you again, really" Lyanna said as she walked out the room.  
As soon as Lyanna left the room, Anna sat down on Elsa's lap  
"I had something else made for the both of us" She said, leaning behind Elsa to pick up the sword and showing it to her "We'll get Olaf's revenge and kill him with his own fucking sword"

Elsa put the sword back and kissed Anna softly  
"I love you so much, Anna" She said, pressing their foreheads together

"I love you, Elsa, more than I can even say" Anna replied, cupping Elsa's face  
"I want our relationship to be public knowledge. I'm going to divorce Hans and the children will know what you really are to them. I promise"  
"Are you sure, Elsa? We both know what this could do"  
"What power do they have to stop us? What power do they have to stop me?" Elsa said, showing of her powers  
"Good point. Now enough talking, I'm going to lock the door and by the time I turn around I want you naked and on all fours" Anna said, getting up  
"


End file.
